thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer is the seventh book in the Blood Moon series, ninth chronologically speaking. It follows the journeys of Razog, a roving messenger and Luceel, a reckless fortune-seeker as they strive for freedom in a tyrannical world. The Big Picture The Warlocks Although the plan to take down Tolnor has been foiled, Vaeliang and her servants move to bring about the collapse of cities worldwide, so that their three armies can march forth and bring annihilation to Creation. In addition, while the head of these House Aiataar makes preparations to recall all loans made to major cities. Vaeliang calls upon the ogres, the shock troops of Darkness, to rally to her banner. In Vaishun, Drakon Maianos assembles his vast hordes of beast-men in order to assault Seraphis and extinguish the solfar once and for all. Benniszth has acquired two out of three bodies for Mikhalinn's resurrection, and the third is "in the works", but first must fulfil a different purpose. Prologue Part One Prelude Arc One * Introduce the world and tone of the story * Introduce main character with an entrance * Foreshadow the moral change - the character's flaw * Introduce the other major players * Plan other props/skills of the character through their backstory Chapter I (Razog): ''' '''Chapter II (Lucele): Chapter III (Razog): Chapter IV (Lucele): Chapter V (Razog): Chapter VI (Lucele): Arc Two * The character resists their call to action Chapter VII (Razog): ' '''Chapter VIII (Lucele): ' '''Chapter IX (Razog): Chapter X (Lucele): Chapter XI (Razog): Chapter XII (Lucele): Arc Three * The first half-hearted attempt at action is shot down Chapter XIII (Razog): ' '''Chapter XIV (Lucele): ' '''Chapter XV (Razog): Chapter XVI (Lucele): Chapter XVII (Razog): Chapter XVIII (Lucele): Arc Four * The second, genuine attempt to overcome adversity also fails * The character's flaw gets in their way * There is a strong hint at the character's need to change Chapter XIX (Razog): ' '''Chapter XX (Lucele): ' '''Chapter XXI (Razog): Chapter XXII (Lucele): Chapter XXIII (Razog): Chapter XXIV (Lucele): Arc Five * Confrontation with the need to change in order to eventually succeed * The character's eyes are opened to reality - that they must "change or die" * The character retreats to lick their wounds Chapter XXV (Razog): ' '''Chapter XXVI (Lucele): ' '''Chapter XXVII (Razog): Chapter XXVIII (Lucele): Chapter XXIX (Razog): Chapter XXX (Lucele): Arc Six * Creation of a new plan of action * Now the character is prepared to take a different approach * Resolve to change for the betterment of the self and of the world Chapter XXXI (Razog): ' '''Chapter XXXII (Lucele): ' '''Chapter XXXIII (Razog): Chapter XXXIV (Lucele): Chapter XXXV (Razog): Chapter XXXVI (Lucele): Arc Seven * The character puts their final plan into action * The character is almost destroyed in some manner in the process * The tables are turned on the adversary/antagonistic element Chapter XXXVII (Razog): ' '''Chapter XXXVIII (Lucele): ' '''Chapter XXXIX (Razog): Chapter XL (Lucele): Chapter XLI (Razog): Chapter XLII (Lucele): Arc Eight * The adversary has one last opportunity to defeat the character somehow * The character fully triumphs and the world is bettered * BUT leave some form of a cliff-hanger to set up the next book in the series Chapter XLIII (Razog): ''' '''Chapter XLIV (Lucele): Chapter XLV (Razog): Chapter XLVI (Lucele): Chapter XLVII (Razog): Chapter XLVIII (Lucele): Epilogue